Romeo and Juliet
by toxicgurl169
Summary: What could have happened during the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal at Miss Patty's studio if Rory followed Tristan when he got the page from his friends. Strong Sexual Content!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **A continuation of episode Run Away, Little Boy. What should have happened when Tristan got paged to leave

**Timeline: **Season 2 during after the rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet in Miss Patty's barn. It occurs right when Tristan gets paged to leave and after Rory tells Dean to leave so they could get through the rehearsal.

**Note: **I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to do another **one-shot**. I've been reading Trory fics but never had the inspiration to write another one. However, with the One Tree Hill premiere being just around the corner ,I have been in Chad Michael Murray mode so I decided to watch some Trory scenes on youtube. I watched the one where they were rehearsing for the play at Miss Patty's studio and it I asked myself. What could have happened if Rory went after Tristan after he got that page to meet his friends?

Well you are about to find out...

Enjoy!

* * *

Romeo and Juliet

Rory sighed with a heavy heart, wearing her hair in a loose ponytail and a beige jacket that fell into her curves nicely, with a blue T-shirt and a pair of loose but fitted blue jeans to match. She pecked Dean goodbye and watched him leave into the night, after he glanced quickly at Tristan as if warning him to keep his hands to himself.

This wasn't fair to Dean

She knew that this wasn't fair

But what could she do?

This project was fifty percent of her grade and if Dean had stayed she knew that they were never going to get through rehearsal.

Not only that but Paris was on a war path and she knew that no one was going anywhere tonight until they got through the full rehearsal…and that included the dreaded kiss.

"Now I noticed you didn't cry when you kissed him. I'm starting to feel a little insecure." Tristan sarcastically whined as he walked in front of Rory breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded quickly, her angry eyes flashing to him, not understanding why he had to make everything so difficult.

All he had to do was say the lines and get the kiss over with. Instead he found the need to mess with Dean, mess with her, and inevitable, mess with her grade.

"Whoa, I think I liked you better comatose." He answered smartly, raising his hands at her.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything". She countered, fully exasperated at the whole situation.

"Did I say that?" He answered smartly, putting his hands on his hips while turning his head to the side before looking back at her.

"You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you," She began as she lifted her shoulders as anger overcame her. "No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better."

Hearing his pager beep Tristan looked away from her and glanced down. "Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am, unfortunately, I have to meet some friends." He said as he backed away from her, grabbing his beige jacket from the hook that it was hanging from and turned to leave from a very furious Rory.

She glared at his retrieving form as Paris entered in a frantic state, watching as the lead role was leaving, and by association, her A+ as well. "Where are you going?" She called after him, her body growing tense as she gripped the script in her hand. "Where is he going?" Paris asked, turning to Rory.

Rory crossed her arms in front of her as she glanced from Paris to the door. "I don't know," she bit out. "Hopefully somewhere far, far away."

Paris groaned. "You have to go after him." Paris demanded, motioning her hand to the door.

Rory's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Me?" she answered, raising her voice at the absurdness of the situation. "Why do I have to go after him? It's not my fault he's so irresponsible that he doesn't think of anyone else but himself."

"Rory," Paris sternly began. "I am not going to let Tristan DuGrey be the cause of me failing the class. Now either someone goes after him or Brad is going to have to do it." She turned to Brad. "Start memorizing."

"I don't want to do it," Brad meekly replied, his hands shaking as he started flipping through the script. "I have a bad case of stage fright."

"Why can't you go after him?" Rory asked interrupting Brad's rant.

Paris sighed

"Because if I go after him then there will be no here to watch Thelma and Louise in there," she motioned with her head as she turned to Madeline and Louise who were currently on their cell phones. Both of them were looking antsy most likely dying to go to yet, another party. "They are going to leave and I'm the only with enough guts to get tough when I have to, so you are going to have to go after him."

Rory took a long needed breath.

As much as she hated to admit it, Paris was right. This was fifty percent of her grade and she wasn't going to let someone like Tristan DuGrey make her fail the class as well.

"Fine," Rory relented, sighing as she uncrossed her arms, making her way out.

"Oh thank god." Brad said relieved.

"Don't get to comfortable with the notion of you not playing the lead," Paris lashed out, pointing her finger at him "If Rory can't convince Tristan to come back then you are Romeo." Rory could hear Paris say as she made her way down the steps to find the one person that could worsen her already bad night.

She looked around and easily spotted his red Ferrari parked on the curb by the side of the road.

She couldn't help but smile.

She could only imagine what the people of Stars Hollow thought after seeing a car like that, in Stars Hollow. She guessed that Miss Patty already saw it and the whole town knew by now that someone rich and extravagant was visiting.

If she was sure of one thing it was the stories and theories that Miss Patty and Babette were already cooking up.

She hated Tristan but she had to admit that he was rich and very powerful. That type of image appealed to most girls… but not her.

She was happy with Dean

She just didn't know how she was going to fix things between them after what happened tonight. She didn't want Dean to go. In fact, she felt better with him around, so there would be no secrets between them.

But what could she do?

"Tristan," She called out, watching him as he carelessly tossed his beige jacket in the backseat of his car.

Tristan turned at her voice and smirked as he reached for his keys from his jean pocket. "Mary," he greeted, watching her approach. "Following me now are you?" He taunted. "Come to tell me how even more pathetic I am?"

She sighed. "You can't just leave like that Tristan." Rory said ignoring his statement.

He tilted his head as he reached for the handle of his door. "You don't want me to leave?" he gasped. "What would the boyfriend think?"

"Dean has nothing to do with this. You have to come back inside."

"Why?" He challenged squinting his eyes, as he watched her closely, loving how irritated she seemed.

"Because," she dramatically drawled out, watching him as he awaited her answer. She turned back to the studio and glanced back at him trying to come up with a good excuse for him to stay. "Because there are people that are depending on this grade and if you back out then we are all going to fail the class."

He shook his head as he pulled the handle and easily eased into the leather driver seat. "Brad can do it." He said simply as he smiled knowing full well of Brad's condition.

"Are you kidding me?" Rory whined. "You know that Brad has bad case of stage fright. I can't believe you would put him in that kind of position."

Tristan tilted his head, rubbing his chin with his right hand, his fingers brushing against the stubble that was forming as if thinking about the situation. "Wow, I see your dilemma. Unfortunately for you, you insulted me and I don't take to kindly to insults."

The engine roared as he turned the ignition and Rory glanced back at Miss Patty's studio knowing that Paris wouldn't be happy if she came back without him.

She leaned against the car, her hands gripping the passenger's door, becoming slightly panicked that he was going to leave. "Look," she began, sighing deeply. "I'm _not_ sorry for what I said but I _am_ sorry about how I said it."

"You call that an apology?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Anyone ever tell you that you really suck at this."

She couldn't believe this.

Not only was this affecting her grade but also now, things were tense between her Dean because she asked him to leave and it all might have been for nothing.

"I can't believe your doing this," she began, shaking her hand towards him. "But then again, why should I be surprised. You think of no one but yourself. I try to be nice, I try to be understanding… but you are impossible. " She ranted, her eyes burning with red anger.

He shifted in his seat, the leather squeaking under him as he looked at her. "And how exactly is insulting me more than you already have supposed to make me want to come back inside."

"You know what? Just forget it. I don't even know why I bother." She blurted out, giving him a hard glare, before turning and walking away.

Who cared if Paris yelled at her?

Who cared if she failed the class?

Okay, so she did care but not right now she didn't. Not when Tristan was being the way he was.

Only he could anger her in this way. She felt it deep into her core. She generally was not an angry person. However, she didn't know why or how but Tristan just got to her in a way that no other human being could.

She just didn't understand why it scared her so much.

She took long strides, wanting to get as far away as possible. She was almost back inside when a large shadow came upon her face and a pair of intense blue eyes stared back into hers.

"Do you want to know what your problem is?" Tristan asked, stopping her in her tracks. He took a couple of steps forward causing her to back away.

"I thought you were leaving," she bit out, crossing her arms in front of her.

He laughed bowing his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He took another step forward and she suddenly got chills at the close proximity between them.

She just shook it off as annoyance.

"No see," he began as he stared right into her heated gaze. "Your problem is that you can't say anything nice to me because you are intensely, and inexplicable attracted to me."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No it's true," he laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he took another step towards her, making her back up. "You see, the truth is that you are so attracted to me that you're scared that if you let me in, for even just a second, you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"Yeah because that's it." She answered

He laughed. "Just admit and I promise to come back inside."

"Funny," she smirked sarcastically. "As you so kindly put it earlier, we have already kissed and news flash, I feel nothing but loathing towards you. If anything I dislike you more then I did then."

"Really," he smiled, lifting his shoulders.

She sighed irritably. "Yes really. I'm with Dean. I _love_ Dean. And there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that."

"You didn't seem to care about beanstalk that night at the party." Tristan replied, feeling his body shake. No other girl ever got to him like this. He knew what she was feeling because he could see it in her eyes. It was the same look he got when he was around her, but getting her to admit it was like pulling teeth, hard and painful…but with the right method, _not_ impossible.

"We were broken up and I was depressed." Her voice was shaking and she cursed herself for letting him get to her like this. "A mistake that I regret and that I will never make again."

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, her voice rising, wishing she could just smack that smirk off.

She couldn't believe he was smiling

That insufferable smile

"Kiss me," He ordered, closing the distance between them inch by inch. He was prepared for her to start running but felt pleased when she stood in place.

"What?" She asked. There was no way that Tristan was telling her to kiss him. Telling her to kiss him like she would or even would have found any pleasure in doing so.

"Kiss me right now." He said glaring at her, his eyes turning dark blue as he stared into hers. "If I can't make you feel anything when I kiss you, I promise to leave you alone. No more insults towards your boyfriend, no more following you around school..."

"More like stalking," she whispered under breath, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she glanced to the side.

"…No more anything," he continued as if he didn't hear her.

She studied him carefully for any sign of deceit. She couldn't believe what he was offering.

She looked over his satisfied expression.

A confident expression that she knew he only used when he thinks he had won at something. It sounded like the perfect plan, just one little kiss in exchange of a Tristan free life.

But was it a smart move?

She looked at him with a seductive expression as she slowly walked up to him, her feet carrying her until she was flat pressed against his chest. She put her hands on his waist and could feel his chest rising and falling at a rapid speed and could feel the warm breath against her skin causing goose bumps to break out all over her body.

Tristan looked from her crystal blue eyes to her mouth several times, his breathing hitching in his throat from being in such close proximity to her. He could smell her shampoo and he had to close his eyes when he felt his cock twitch. She smelled like strawberries and whipped cream…his favorite.

He watched her lean up on her tiptoes but was surprised when she leaned against his ear instead, her hot breath playing against his skin. "Tristan, the only chance you had with me was when I was comatose."

Tristan's smirk faded as she moved past him, a satisfied smile making its way onto her lips.

That would teach him

How dare he suggest something like that to her?

He was always telling her how she felt and always acted like he knew her but if he did…he would know that she would never do something as low as cheating.

Never 

However, she didn't make it ten feet before she felt his hand grip her wrist and swing her around, pinning her tightly against his body, his hands falling on her hips holding her tightly, as his lips fell hot and hard against hers, unwillingly taking her breath away.

Rory's eyes widened in surprise, her eyes shifting from side to side in confusion as he attacked her lips. She yelped in her throat as she brought her petite hands to his chest and tried with everything in her to push away from his solid body but the effort was pointless as his tongue relentlessly sought entrance.

She grabbed his broad shoulders, pushing and gripping, trying anything and everything to get him to release his strong hold on her but in return he used his long skilled fingers to grip her slender shoulders and pulled her even closer. His hands then went down, landing on the small of her back, bringing her into him, encircling her small body into his strong hold.

Her mind was telling her to hit, to punch, to get away from this intoxicating feeling that was filling her so wholly but her efforts seemed pointless. She opened her mouth to scream, to protest, something to make him stop but that only allowed him access to her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, massaging her tongue with his.

That did it.

She closed her eyes and gave in.

Rory brought her hands to his sides, gripping his blue plaid blouse as she felt his strong hands hold onto her lower body as he pressed himself against her.

Their last kiss flashed into her mind when he groaned and realized this was nothing like their last kiss.

Last time it was slow and soft…now it needy and consuming.

Last time he tasted salty and sour but this time… this time he was sweet and spicy, a mixture that she was quickly getting addicted too.

Feeling him suck her bottom lip between his teeth, she brought her hands to his shoulders and held on tight not knowing if she was coming or going. Ever nerve was pulsing and she felt his hands go to her bottom and squeeze hard as he rubbed his groin into fast becoming wet pussy.

"Mmmm," he groaned deep in his throat feeling the friction against his fast-erected cock.

She didn't understand what she was feeling

Ever fiber of her being was vibrating, preventing her from making a coherent thought.

Her throat was closed up and she suddenly realized that she felt a pressure between her legs that she never truly felt before. With Dean there were times where he turned her on, times where she just wanted to give in to temptation but she suddenly felt like a fool. Tristan's kiss left an ache so powerful that it didn't even compare to Deans. It was something she wasn't used to…something she wasn't feeling willingly. However it was there.

An ache that she needed taken care of.

An ache she knew only Tristan could release.

Before she knew it, he pulled away making her whimper in protest. Her hands gripped his shirt tighter, her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She could tell that he attempted to smirk but that smirk never came as he looked into her glazed over eyes.

"Now tell me that you didn't feel that." Tristan taunted breathlessly as he tried to get his own breathing under control, his chest rapidly moving, as he ran his right hand down her right flushed cheek.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

How was she supposed to answer that?

Her mind searched for an answer, trying to piece together a coherent thought when they heard Paris in the back round calling both of their names. "That's Paris," Rory blurted out, her head still in a haze.

Tristan swallowed hard cursing the day that Paris's parents got frisky and felt the need to create such an insufferable person. It wasn't that he didn't like Paris, because he did, but it just seemed like he couldn't catch a break whenever it came to Rory Gilmore. "Yeah, she doesn't sound too happy."

Rory sighed. "She sounds like she is on the hunt."

Tristan groaned and thought quickly as he took her hands in his and pulled them behind a tree, where he proceeded to push her back against the bark and pushed his broad chest against her to hide both their bodies from visible sight.

He saw Paris out of the corner of his eye and watched her as Rory tried to get her emotions under control.

Since when did he smell this good?

She was trapped between the hardness of his body and the roughness of the bark, which was currently digging into her back, but she suddenly realized that she could honestly say that she would be content just standing here for the rest of her life.

"Okay," he whispered as he lowered his head to look at her. "I think she's gone."

Rory bit her bottom lip and nodded, not really understanding what she was agreeing too.

Watching Rory shift he realized the position they were in. His hands were on either side of her body and she was tightly pressed against him. He wanted her to give in…not feel uncomfortable. "Uh," he laughed nervously. "Sorry." He apologized as he backed away, but was surprised when she gripped his hips, stopping him, not allowing him to move.

He watched her face conflict with emotions. He could identify confusion, consideration, and finally lust. He glared at her in confusion. "Rory wha," but was cut off as she leaned up and kissed him on his plump lips.

Immediately his hands cupped her face, titling her head, not wanting to give her time to think over what she was doing. He didn't want whatever force was on his side to disappear.

Still not fully over the previous kiss she whimpered loudly as she felt the throbbing in her center intensify. Her eyes widened when she felt a bulge against her center as he rubbed his hips against hers.

He heard her whimper and reluctantly pulled away. He looked down at her, the passion and heat evident in both of their expressions. "Do you feel what you do to me Rory?"

Rory shook her head, needing to get away but Tristan was quick, grabbing her hand and placing it against his straining cock that was screaming to be released.

He looked down at her with a stern look, his face inches from hers. "Tristan…" she gritted out, trying to push him back but she stopped, sighing at the feel of him. "What are you doing to me?" She regretfully asked, shutting her heavy eyelids closed. She felt like her body was going to explode. The smell of his cologne wafted into her nostrils making her knees buckle. Her stomach was turning, her chest was burning, and she even felt like she was going to cry, the pleasure becoming unbearable.

She suddenly felt like she was having an out of body experience. She knew that in her head that this was wrong. This was something that she would never do but her body… her body was a different story.

Rory opened her blue eyes and stared back into his. "Tristan please," she reluctantly begged. "Make the aching stop."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he narrowed his lustful eyes at her. "What?"

"The ache," she began hesitantly swallowing hard, still not fully understanding what was making her feel this. "I…uh… I feel this ache that I have never felt before and I need you to make it stop." She said as she unconsciously rubbed herself against him making him gasp in pleasure.

He laughed, still fully prepared for his alarm clock to go off to wake him up from the dream that he was all too familiar with. Never in a million years did he think those words would be uttered from her mouth. Oh, baby," he moaned pushing the loose strand of hair behind her left ear. "I feel that ache every time I am around you."

Rory swallowed hard at his confession as she reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it, her hands shaking at each button she unfastened. She honestly didn't know what she was doing. She didn't feel very confident and was self-conscious when explaining what she was feeling. She wasn't herself. She was never this forward with Dean.

Tristan eased back a bit looking at her, giving her some room. "Rory what are you…" he breathed out, but was cut off as she cupped the back of his head and brought his lips to her welcoming ones. "Make the aching stop." She whispered. "Please."

Seeing the honesty in her words was all it took for Tristan to lose it.

He pushed her hands away and replaced them with his own shaky hands, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, hurriedly pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands went to his chest, relishing in the contact of his hot smooth skin beneath her hands as he pushed her jacket off and tossed it to the ground.

She never realized how built he was. She could feel the lines of definition against her fingertips as she studied him, memorizing his outline. Then, before she knew it, her shirt was off in one quick swipe and Tristan was now working on the clasp of her blue bra that was quickly joined with her jacket that lay by her feet.

She felt slightly conscious of her body but before she could cover herself up his hands were on her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, encircling the roundness of it as he rubbed her nipples with his thumb the contact making her body turn to fire and her hips involuntarily bucked back to his.

He groaned.

"Do you see how well you fit into my hands. It was like we were made for each other."

She closed her eyes as he rubbed her. Her nipples painfully perked up as she unconsciously brushed her hands against his stomach sending chills up and down his spine.

She heard him moan and that made her hands detour down to his jeans. She unbuttoned it and then zipped it down, and with all the confidence she could muster up, she grabbed him and rubbed him in her hand.

"Fuck," he cursed, feeling a bit of pre-cum escape.

She smiled up at him and he felt himself lose it.

He pushed back again and rubbed her center, "Oh yeah," he moaned. "Do you like that Rory. Do you like me rubbing you." He gripped her upper body as eased his head down and took a nipple into his mouth. He bit down several times, making it grow in size and then hungrily sucked. She let him tease her a bit as she put her hand through his hair.

Rory whimpered shaking her head. "Tristan," she moaned pushing his head up. "Please make the aching stop."

He pushed back from her, nodding and quickly pushed down his jeans. Rory responded by working on her own jeans with her shaky hands and pulled them down with her underwear as well. Grabbing his wallet, he pulled out a condom before tossing his jeans to the side. He helped getting her jeans off in record time and pulled the condom on before lifting her leg up and entering her hard and fast.

They kissed instantly muffling their moans, her hands against her stomach and his hands cupping her cheeks, each swallowing their moans in their mouths. However, Tristan pulled back feeling something he wasn't expecting.

She was a virgin?

He could have sworn that beanstalk had already taken care of that part.

"Rory you're a virgin?" He asked caressing her.

She gasped as he moved. "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me baby. I would have gone slower…I would have…"

She shushed him by putting her thumb against his lips. "You're doing exactly what I need you to do."

"And what is that?" he asked titling his head.

"Making me feel"

Every nerve in her body was pulsing as Tristan nodded and rested his forehead against hers staring deep into her dark almost black eyes as he started moving. "Don't worry baby," he said as he thrusted in again making her gasp. "I promise to make this good."

She needed this

She hated to admit it, but she felt more by his kiss then she ever felt with Dean. She thought she knew what passion was but what Tristan invoked in her…she knew what Dean made her feel didn't even compare.

He didn't bother to go slow, instead he gripped her hips and brought her other leg around him, making her grab his shoulders and squeeze her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her with long hard strokes that had her entire body shaking.

If he went to slow then the pain would override the pleasure and he wanted Rory to feel nothing but pure ecstasy.

He wanted to embed his touch into her and show her how great sex can really be.

He wanted to be the one to bring Rory to climax. To make her come so hard that Dean's touch repulsed her.

He heard her whimper. "Oh God Rory," He moaned his hands tight on her ass as he thrusted relentlessly into her slick opening, thrusting as far as he could go. "I've wanted this," he confessed. "I've wanted exactly this." He leaned his head forward and captured her lips, kissing her so deeply she thought her lips were going to fall off.

"Tell me this is real." He demanded.

In

They groaned

Out

He sucked on her neck

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." He demanded again.

Harder

Faster

She gripped him hard against the shoulders; her fingernails no doubt making a mark into his tanned skin as she brought her mouth to the crook of his neck. "You're not dreaming." She licked his neck and then worked her way up to his earlobe. She sucked it between his teeth, making his eyes flutter and then felt her blow hot air making his cock twitch inside of her.

He felt himself about to come and for a second cursed it. He has always been able to hold out longer than this but this was Rory.

He had thought and dreamt about being inside of her for months and he was surprised that he didn't come just by tasting her.

"Rory baby I need you to come. I don't think I'll be able to hold out."

Rory nodded and lifted her lips back to his as she moved her hips with his trying to create more friction.

Thinking quickly he lowered them down onto the ground. Rory was confused for a second until she saw him grab his jacket and without easing out he shifted her weight onto his left arm and spread out his jacket with his right. He quickly lied her down, and put his hands on either side of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned as he slid in deeper.

With the new angle he was able to thrust in faster and he felt his cock throb as Rory closed her eyes, easing her head back smiling at this erotic feeling.

"Rory look at me," he ordered. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, his face barely an inch from hers. She felt him move again, and looked into his. She watched him lick his lips and felt his fingers go against her cilt and rubbed relentlessly. Her breathing quickened as she yelped with ever thrust.

Rory took in one more deep breath and held it as she saw white, her walls constricting around his cock. "Tristaaaaaan," she yelped floating on a cloud of fullness that she never felt before. Feeling the tightness and hearing her call his name triggered his own release, coming hard inside her.

She tightened her arms around his neck and lifted her head against his shoulder as they just held each other, both trying to get their breathing under control. He lifted them both up and she sat in his lap, with him still inside of her. He leaned in and kissed her and for a minute or two they just sat and kissed each other caressing each others hot slick bodies like they had all the time in the world.

What did she just do?

She just cheated on Dean?

She just cheated on Dean with the King of Chilton…

Playboy of Chilton…

And it was the best experience of her life.

She could feel him smirk against her neck and she pulled back, a look of questioning in her eyes. "Why are you smirking?"

He leaned in and kissed her then pulled back and pecked her nose. "I guess this means we don't have to rehearse the kiss anymore" he licked his lips. "Juliet."

Beside herself she laughed and nodded.

It was true.

Since they apparently just screwed each other like bunnies in front of the whole town there was no need to rehearse. However, her smile faltered, her voice lowering an octave, as reality began to set in a little.

"What's wrong," he asked, kissing her on her right shoulder, her neck, and then finally on her lips.

"You know this won't ever work right?" She sadly admitted. How could it work?

Tristan's smile faltered as well as he nodded, his gaze motioning to the ground. "Yeah," he sadly agreed, as he licked up lips, realization daunting on the both of them. "I know."

"I'm with Dean." She sadly reminded them

"And I'm the King of Chilton." He answered

"I guess that doesn't work does it?" She laughed meekly

"Guess not he agreed." Laughing sadly back

She bit her bottom lip. She was still very much aware that he was still inside of her and couldn't help but think this was the most content and free she had felt in a long time. "Then why don't I care?"

He smiled at her, the first real genuine smile, thanking god that she felt the same way that he did. "We have some explaining to do." He told her as he pulled out her hair tie from her already messed hair, letting it fall around her shoulders before putting his hand through it.

She nodded before bringing her head to the crook of his shoulder where they just held each other, each of them caressing, and feeling content in each others embrace.

She had heard once from a movie "Stardust" that you can very easily mistaken loathing with love. She guessed there really was a fine line. Who knew all the hatred she had towards him was really a hidden expression of lust and desire.

She knew people weren't going to except them. This was a shock for herself as well. She didn't even fully understand the situation herself and didn't know how she expected Dean or anyone else to understand it either.

In this very moment she really did feel like they were _Romeo_ and _Juliet._

Go figure

* * *

Again...I could always be persuaded to do continue so its up to you guys. However, as of now its staying a one-shot. 

I live for REVIEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Romeo and Juliet

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **A continuation of episode Run Away, Little Boy. What should have happened when Tristan got paged to leave?

**Timeline: **Season 2 during after the rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet in Miss Patty's barn. It occurs right when Tristan gets paged to leave and after Rory tells Dean to leave so they could get through the rehearsal.

* * *

Romeo and Juliet

"I don't want to listen to this anymore Rory." Lorelai exclaimed harshly, her emotions running on an all time high as she stormed out of her daughter's room.

"Mom would you please just listen to me." Rory pleaded with a crack voice, following her mother out, halfway done of getting her Juliet costume on for the performance tonight.

Why of all nights did she decide to tell her mother the truth?

What possessed in thinking her mother would understand when she didn't really understand the situation herself?

Without going into grave detail Rory attempted to tell her mother that she had slept with Tristan.

That she was no longer a virgin.

She explained the fight between her and Tristan, which ultimately lead to her decision she made about sleeping with him.

She had hoped her mother would be supportive of her decisions.

This was certainly not the case.

"You want me to listen you to you?" Lorelai yelled exasperated, her arms flaring as she entered the kitchen wanting to find something, anything to keep her hands busy. "Oh I have been listening to you for the past ten minutes and all that I have heard so far is that my sixteen year old daughter not only cheated on her boyfriend but did it in the worst way possible."

Rory watched as her mother leaned up against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms in front of her in anger. "Mom I thought that you trusted me?"

"Yeah I did." Lorelai shrugged. "That was before you told me you had sex. Not only had sex but also had sex with Tristan DuGrey. You know Bible Boy… the boy that has made your life hell for the past several months."

"Mom I know that this doesn't make any sense okay." Rory said, feeling her chest was burning from keeping in her pent up emotions inside. She felt like she wanted to cry but held it in. She needed to make her mother understand. "But…"

"I went to school with his father Rory." Lorelai interrupted fast looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "I remember the way he was and the way your described Tristan he sounds ten times worse."

Rory sighed. "Wasn't that the reason why you put me on Birth Control Pills in the first place? So that I would be prepared when these kind of situations arose."

"And what reason was that Rory? So you can have sex with a boy your barely even know. God, I thought that your first time would be with Dean. I just wanted you to be protected when that day came. I know Dean; I have spent time with Dean. Who is Tristan? I don't know anything about him other then the fact he took your virginity away."

Rory closed her eyes, taking deep even breaths.

She knew her mother would be upset.

She had been contemplating all day whether she should say anything or not but they had never kept secrets from each other. No matter what she had done she didn't want to start now. She was slowly regretting her decision. "Mom I understand your upset okay. But I mean at least I told you."

Lorelai scoffed. "Don't I feel special."

"I wanted to be honest with you." Tears started welling up in her eyes, her voice growing as she spoke. "We tell each other everything and this is no exception. I thought you would be more supportive."

Lorelai shook her head. "How can I be supportive when I feel so betrayed."

"Mom it's my life, and it's my body." Her voice shook. "I really care about him."

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." Lorelai blurted out before she could think about what she was saying.

Rory's eyes widened her face faltering. "What?"

"You heard me." Lorelai said, her voice shaking. "I don't want you with him. He is no good for you."

"Mom you can't…"

"I just did." She said, her voice laced with conviction, her face void from emotion. Rory knew that look. Many people have been on the opposite side of that look. It meant she was tired of talking, tired of discussing, and what she was saying was final.

Rory stomped her foot. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and she wished Tristan were here. When she was with him she felt like everything was going to be okay. "This is crap. You have always trusted me…always. You know that I wouldn't do anything like this unless I was completely sure that I wanted to be with him."

"You cheated on you Dean, Rory. Do you understand that? Can you even comprehend what you did? I thought I raised your better than this. I can't believe my beautiful sixteen year old daughter who does nothing but make lists had sex without even discussing it with me." She sighed fast. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. You weren't supposed to experience this until later. It's too soon."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as perfect as you thought I was. I am sorry that I don't live up to this image of me that you have created in your head. But I care about Tristan and I want to be with him. I love you mom and I want you to accept this but if you can't…I just…I can't give him up." She shrugged. "I won't."

Lorelai looked over Rory, her body stance stiff as she said her words with conviction. "Well I am sorry to hear that. You know where I stand and you are still my daughter. I know what's best for you and you're not to see him."

"But mom…" Rory blurted out.

"Go finish getting dressed." She let out, nodding her head towards Rory's room. "You have a show to do."

Rory simply nodded, her body still stiff as she stormed out of the kitchen, hurriedly finishing getting dressed, wanting to see the one person that can make everything better.

Rory walked down the halls of Chilton, the auditorium buzzing with parents and students that were watching the current performance. Her heart was beating frantically about the fact that her groups performance was about to start in mere minutes and Tristan wasn't anywhere to be found.

"He's not here." Paris let out fast, frantically fast walking down the halls, her arms swinging fast by her side. "I've looked everywhere. I called his home, his cell, I called three girls I know he's seeing."

Rory instantly felt a pang of jealously course through her body hearing Paris talk about Tristan's many girls but had to quickly remind herself that no one, except her mother, knew about their new found relationship.

"Paris calm down." Rory told her, but couldn't help but feel it was more to calm herself down then Paris.

"Weren't you listening?" Paris fumed. "He's not here. We're on in twenty minutes and we don't have a Romeo. We are going to fail."

"We're not going to fail. I'm sure something is just holding him up. I know that he will be here."

"Do you think Harvard accepts people who fail Shakespeare?" She continued ranting. "They don't. I don't have the numbers on it or anything, but I feel pretty secure in saying, you fail Shakespeare, you don't get into Harvard."

"Paris…" Rory started, slowly coming up with a speech in her head that would calm both herself and Paris but stopped when she watched Paris's eyes look over her shoulder. Rory followed her gaze and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding seeing Tristan approach, his hands in his pocket with his head hung low. Before Rory could make any move towards him Paris moved past her.

"Where have you been? You have to get dressed, we're on in ten minutes." Paris fumed.

"Paris not now." He said annoyed, raising his hands up. He saw Rory take a slow step forward, giving him a small sad smile and he just wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

He just wanted one more moment with her. Especially after the news he was going to have to give her. He sighed, glancing back at Paris. "I gotta talk to Rory."

"Rory?" Paris questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Didn't you hear me? Is no one listening to me today? You need to go and get dressed."

"I can't." he blurted out frustrated. "My dad pulled me out of school he…" But before he could finish his thought Paris turned and ran off, brushing up against Rory as she did so.

Rory watched Paris go before her gaze fell upon Tristan. She watched him take a deep breath, smiling at her as he took a step forward towards her. Without a second thought she lunged at him, jumping into his arms, throwing her arms around him.

He let out a sigh of relief holding her, his hands stroking her back, needing to feel that she was real.

It calmed him when he held her.

He held her until both of them couldn't breath. She leaned her head forward and kissed him. She wanted to know that he was really here.

Needed to know.

"I was so worried about you." Rory exclaimed sadly, caressing his cheek with back of her hand. My mom is acting totally crazy. She said that I can't see you and…"

"My father is sending me away to Military School." Tristan blurted out fast, interrupting her mid-sentence before he lost his nerve, her face falling "Which I can say is worse than your mom threatening to keep you away from me."

Rory opened her mouth and then closed it again; her eyes burning from unshed tears. "But…" She stuttered her chest tightening. "But how… why…" her voice cracked.

Tristan shook his head in despair. "He found out about us. I don't know how but someone must have saw us or something because as soon I get home he was in my room packing my bags and telling me he is shipping me off."

Rory couldn't even think about the fact that someone saw them. She really didn't care. At any other time she would feel embarrassed but the fact that Tristan was going to leave overpowered that feeling. She put her arms around his waist going on her tiptoes to look at him full on. "I don't understand."

Tristan could see the pain in Rory's blue eyes and it gutted him. He understood the pain because at that very moment it was mirroring his own. "He kept saying that I screwed up enough as it is and that you are just another distraction."

"But you have slept with girls before…"

Rory didn't understand.

He was the king of Chilton.

That title didn't come from being the perfect student and waiting to have sex until you were married. He has had many girls before. His reputation proved that and surely is father couldn't be completely in the dark. There were parties and functions that the high society families attended. The topic of Tristan and his latest flavor of the week must have come up at some point.

So why did it matter now?

Tristan leaned his forehead against hers bring his left hand to caress her tear stained cheek. "I know." He choked out, swallowing the hard lump that was forming. "This doesn't make any sense. He said that I was destroying the future he was building for me and in the process destroying your future as well."

"Destroying my future?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows. "But I would think your parents would be relieved that you were finally settling down. Don't they want you to be happy?"

"I don't know what the fuck my parents want." He sighed closing his eyes, his lips hovering over hers. "All I know is that you make me happy." He said against her lips before kissing them lightly. He smiled. "You make me happy Rory."

Rory bit her bottom lip. "Right back at ya."

"Really?" He asked hesitantly pulling back almost as if her answer could break him. "I do?"

She laughed. "You do." She said kissing him again.

Tristan laughed in his throat. "God this is so crazy. Not two days ago you couldn't stand the sight of me and now…" He kissed her forehead, petting her hair. "Now your telling me everything I've ever dreamt about hearing."

Rory's tears fell. "I…" she began as her voice cracked. "I didn't know that I cared about you. I just thought you were this stuck up rich kid that got a kick out of messing with me.

He laughed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that when a boy messes with you it just means that he likes you."

Rory scoffed. "You must have seen _Anne of Green Gables_ then. I feel like your Gilbert and I'm Anne with the pigtails."

He laughed. "I actually saw that movie. See he pulled her pigtails because he liked her. I call you Mary because…"

"Because your an ass." She countered back playfully

"Because…" he licked his lips. "Because I think I'm in love with you."

Rory's face faltered. She let go Tristan and took a step back. "In love?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. "You're in love with me?" She asked, her voice unsure. She watched him look down almost as if his confession would hurt him if she denied him. "I didn't think Tristan DuGrey fell in love. I mean your reputation with other girls…" She trailed off looking down and he just looked at her.

His eyes sparkled as he took her hand and pulled her to him. Bringing his hands to her cheeks he leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away. He rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks and then pulled back gently, her face in awe as the kiss flooded her system... the taste of him flowing through her bloodstream.

"Oh Mary." He chuckled deeply. "Don't you know that those other girls can never compare."

She laughed sadly. "I don't want you to go."

His smirk fell seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "I know Mary." He sighed rubbing his nose against her. "I know."

As he brought her in for another kiss they both turned their heads hearing footsteps echo through the halls.

Tristan held her against him seeing Lorelai approach with a sad smile, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Mom." Rory said furrowing her eyebrows. "I can explain…"

"Stop Rory…" Lorelai stopped in front of them, glancing from Rory to Tristan as the shared a worried look.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. Her heart broke seeing her cheeks tear-stained. She then glanced at Tristan. She noted how hard he was clutching her daughter as if she would disappear if he let her go. She then glanced into his eyes. She suddenly realized what her daughter saw in him. His eyes were glistening from unshed tears making his blue eyes hypnotic, just like his fathers.

He didn't need to say anything.

Just by the way they were clutching each other spoke volumes

"You really care about my daughter don't you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him, a small smile creeping on her lips.

Rory held her breath worried about how this was going to go.

Tristan nodded. "Yes ma'am." Tristan responded, his voice cracking.

"First of all don't ever call me ma'am again…call me Lorelai." Rory laughed, taking a sigh of relief knowing that her mother was in an understanding mood "And second…I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you two were having."

"Mom his father is shipping him off to Military School."

"I know I heard." She sighed. She glanced at Tristan. "You know Rory will tell you that I disapprove of this relationship. If she didn't tell you already we had quite a heated discussion about you earlier. Especially how you took her virginity away."

Tristan looked down at Rory. "You told her?" Rory bit her lip giving him an apologetic look.

"Of course she told me." Lorelai said. My daughter and I do not keep secrets from each other."

"Mrs. Gilmore…" Tristan began, his voice pleading for understanding.

"Lorelai." She corrected.

He sighed. "Lorelai. I know that this wasn't something that you planned for Rory. I get that I am probably the last guy you want with her but…" he smiled glancing at Rory again who looked at him, returning the warm smile. "I care about Rory more than I have ever cared about any girl before." He sighed again. "She's special." He said shrugging his left shoulder.

"Yes she is. That is why I wanted my daughters first time to be special."

"I get that but…"

"I don't want to hear it." She said, raising her hand up. "However, even though I don't like the fact that Rory did this, it was her decision and I trust her." Rory smiled. "If Rory trusts you then I am willing to give you a shot."

Tristan smiled sadly, rolling his eyes, scoffing. "Yeah. I don't see that happening…my father…"

"I will talk to your father." She interrupted. "I knew him back in school. Even though it's none of my business… I don't agree with ripping you out of school just for following your heart."

Tristan looked at her amazed. "You would do that for me?"

"Not you." Lorelai pointed at her daughter. "Rory. I have never seen her hold on this tight for a guy before. Not even…"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"…Dean." Lorelai finished lamely watching Dean walk down the halls.

Tristan gritted his teeth.

This was something that they needed but he knew the sooner Rory ended it with bag boy the better. "I will leave you guys alone. In the meantime I am going to go find your father. Just wait here and I will be back."

Tristan nodded and Rory called her thanks as Lorelai passed, giving Dean a hard look before looking back at Rory with a reassuring smile before turning the corner.

"Rory." Dean exclaimed. "Is there a reason why this guy has his hands all over you?"

"Dean…" Rory whispered glancing from him to Tristan. "I wanted to tell you sooner but…"

"But what?" Dean said taking a step forward.

Tristan wedged his way through the fast decreasing space that Dean was putting between him and Rory. "Look man. I know you are probably going to be upset when you hear this…"

"Tristan don't." Rory pleaded. "Please just let me talk to him. Let me tell him." She pulled his arm back slightly and Tristan relented knowing that she was right. He turned to her and kissed her forehead making Dean fume.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" He cursed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Dean." Rory began slowly making sure to look into his eyes so he could see her sincerity. "I'm sorry but…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What!" He yelled, his voice laced with jealousy. "You don't actually mean that you and this jerk are actually together are you?"

"Dean I know that this comes with a bit of a shock but…" She sadly sighed. "I'm sorry…" She finished lamely

"I can't fucking believe this." He gritted, turning his head to the side. "All I ever heard was that this guy makes your life a living hell. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Things are different now."

Rory didn't want to have this conversation again. She had the same conversation with her mother earlier and really didn't feel like explaining it again. She could feel Tristan stiffen and knew that Dean's word hurt him. She made a note to explain what Dean meant. Yes, she did tell stories but that was before…

"He'll hurt you Rory." He shot at her. "He'll hurt you and then you will be crawling back to me only I won't take you back."

"That is never going to happen man." Tristan chimed in, his eyes dangerous but full of truth. "I care about Rory."

Dean scoffed laughing. "Right. That is why you have been treating her like crap for the past couple of months."

Dean was right. Tristan had been a jerk to her ever since she had started Chilton Academy. However, like Tristan said if a guy is teasing you, it was probably because he liked you.

Rory knew the way Tristan was before and the way Tristan was now. It had only been a day but she trusted him. If she were honest with herself she would say she had feelings for him since the beginning but was always too afraid that she would get hurt. Not only that but she was dating Dean. "Things are different now. He cares about me."

"Things will never be different Rory. Tristan is who he is. People don't change and sooner or later you will understand that." He turned away not able to look at the girl that broke his heart. "Have a nice life."

Rory took a step forward debating whether she should go after him or not but she felt Tristan grab her arm. She looked at him with teary eyes and was afraid that Tristan would misunderstand her intentions but he just pulled her to him and held her. She didn't feel like crying because she wanted to be with Dean but because Dean didn't deserve this. He truly was a decent guy and breaking up with him was harder then she imagined.

"I take it you broke up with Dean." Rory pushed back nodding and wiped her tears as Lorelai approached with a reassuring smile. She looked at Tristan. "Tristan your father wants to see you now."

Tristan swallowed hard, putting his right hand into his pocket and kept his left around Rory's waist. "Well what did he say?"

Lorelai sighed. "He said that you can stay." Tristan grinned, his smile reaching his eyes as Rory hugged him hard. "But there is one condition."

He grunted. "I knew that was too easy."

"He said that in order for you to stay you and Rory can't see each other anymore. That means no dating, no seeing each in between classes…nothing. He even said that he was going to contact the school to make sure you two don't get partnered up in anything."

"Lorelai I can't…" he panicked looking at Rory. "I mean I can't just…"

"Mom this is so unfair…" Rory added, interrupting him.

"I gave him my word. I told him that you two will not being seeing each other and that I will make sure of that."

Rory sighed. "What's the point of him staying when I can't even see him."

Lorelai sighed rolling her eyes back. "Oh my very naïve daughter. Just because I promised him doesn't mean you guys can't find loopholes. I know what it is like to be in love and I don't believe in two people being apart because of other forces that you can't control." She looked at Tristan. "To your father you two will be apart but if you play your cards right you two can continue seeing each other."

"So your okay with us being together?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay with this. But before I make my judgement I want to spend some time with Tristan. I want him to come over, hang at Luke's, you know let me get to know him like I got to know Dean."

Rory felt overjoyed. She let go of Tristan and leapt into her mother's arms. "Thank you mom. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Tristan laughed his voice cracked. "To the both of us."

"Your welcome."

Rory pulled back and smiled again before wrapping her arms around Tristan again and he leaned down and pecked her cheek.

Rory truly did feel thankful. It broke her heart having to break up with Dean but being with Tristan was like nothing that she ever felt before. Not only that but her mother was willing to accept them. She knew it was going to be hard and they weren't going to have a normal relationship on the count that they were going to have to hide but in the first time in a long time, she felt like things were going to work out.

What are you standing there for? Paris frantically yelled as she passed, turning to Rory quickly. "Let's go." She pointed at her. " You better start sucking on an Altoid."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and review! 


End file.
